


It's Like Looking Into An Edgy Mirror

by Icebutterfly116



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, laurel is not dead because i decree it so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icebutterfly116/pseuds/Icebutterfly116
Summary: When worlds collide, Laurel wakes up to find her doppelganger from another earth wreaking havoc in her name. Felicity, Thea, and her, against the wishes of Team Arrow get ready to try and figure out who this twin is and stop her from destroying Laurel's reputation.Or: The Earth-1 Laurel and Earth-2 Laurel friendship fic no one (but me) asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of sorts where Laurel never dies and she actually gets the opportunity to meet Black Siren! I was so disappointed by the lack of E-1 Laurel and E-2 Laurel fics that I decided to write this half-baked-supposed-to-be-a-one-shot-but-is-now-a-multi-chapter-thing-after-some-serious-considerion fic. The first chapter is a little shorter than I would've liked, but that's because beginnings are Difficult.
> 
> Enjoy!

_One day I’m Lex Luthor_

_The next I think I’m Superman_

_~Jekyll and Hyde, Jonathan Thulin_

* * *

 It was early morning.

 

The sun was almost up, the pearly white sphere of the moon somehow still visible in the sky’s scattered mess of black, purple, and gold. The metropolis below, Star City, stood hardly awake, with pedestrians lazily roaming the sidewalks and hasty cars speeding through the streets.

   

Up in a towering apartment, a phone flickered awake, the faint light of the screen dancing across the ceiling and a chirpy little chime rebounding gleefully off the walls of the bedroom. Laurel immediately stirred, her mind engulfed in a hazy fog of exhaustion and confusion, as she reached for the blaring device. Squinting against its brightness, she internally moaned at the time and the caller ID before answering.

 

“Felicity _,_ babe, _”_ Laurel hissed slowly, her tone laced with venom and irritation. “ _It’s 5 AM_! What the hell do you want?!”

 

“ _Have you checked the news_ ?” Felicity asked, barreling past the livid greeting. She sounded almost panicked, if the high speed racing of her words was of any indication alone. “ _No? Do it now._ ”

 

With a begrudging sigh, Laurel complied and, ignoring Felicity’s continuous blabbering, searched blindly for the remote through the darkness of her room. When she finally managed to find it, she clicked on her TV and surfed to the nearest news channel.

 

What she was greeted with was appalling.

 

_“Assistant District Attorney Laurel Lance of Star City is suspected of several severe cases of property damage after being spotted on the grounds of Mercury Labs moments before it was sent crumbling down. Officials are currently looking into-”_

 

“ _Do you see it?_ ” Felicity all but screeched into her ear. “ _This is bad!_ ”

 

“Yeah, I see it,” Laurel replied with a nod she knew the other couldn’t see. “Is it-”

 

“ _An Earth-2 doppelganger_ ?” her girlfriend cut in. There was a sudden scuffle of noise on her end. “ _Yeah, which the media doesn’t know, unfortunately. She goes by ‘Black Siren’. Notorious criminal on her Earth- murderer, thief. Ooo, even the lieutenant of Zoom’s psychotic metahuman army.  The whole package deal._ ”

 

“Perfect,” was Laurel’s dry response. She clicked off the TV and stared blankly at the ceiling. Absolutely perfect. All she ever wanted was an evil twin bent on the takeover of an entire planet while unintentionally pushing her to be the prime suspect of her crimes. “We’re going to Central City, right?”

 

“ _Absolutely. I already contacted Oliver. He insists that Flash and his team will be able to handle it and we’ll only stir up more bad press, but Barry’s already gotten his butt handed to him by her and she’s actively ruining your reputation. I will not tolerate such disrespect being put on your name. Besides, when do we ever listen to him_ ? _Since he can’t stop us from going, he wants some of the team to stay behind to watch over Star City. So it’s just gonna be you, me, and Thea. A girls’ night out!_ ”

 

Laurel snorted. “I didn’t know those involved tracking highly dangerous criminals.”

 

“ _Well_ ours _do_ . _We’re meeting at the Arrowcave in an hour. Be there or be square. Love ya._ ”

 

With those words of farewell, Felicity hung up, leaving Laurel to dwell in an atmosphere of silence and thoughtful inquiries. While she wanted to approach this situation with caution, she was surprisingly interested in meeting a version of herself from a different Earth and discovering what could have possibly turned her to the side of evil. She was vaguely familiar with the concept of multiple Earths, but had never seriously contemplated the idea until only a few weeks ago when the siege of Central City had first begun…

 

Upon the decision to cease lazing around, Laurel, rather reluctantly, dragged herself out of bed and made course for the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, a droopy-eyed Laurel stood alone amongst the various computers of the Arrowcave. She attempted to pass the time by scrolling through the several articles detailing her doppelganger’s crimes on this Earth, and was relieved to find there wasn’t enough evidence to warrant an arrest.

 

During the drive to the lair, her father had called, demanding that she remain in Star City until the media’s suspicions were withdrawn. It was a long and tiring argument, but eventually, he surrendered and promised to inform that she was on a temporary leave of absence for the next few weeks.

 

Suddenly, the elevator chimed and its doors opened to reveal Thea. The younger Queen gave Laurel a half-hearted wave before all but collapsing onto one of the office chairs.

 

“Couldn’t this have waited until the afternoon or something?” Thea groaned, her voice muffled by her face resting on her arm.

 

“You don’t have to come,” Laurel told her sympathetically. “I’m sure Felicity and I can handle it.”

 

She gave a haughty laugh. “That’s rich.” At this, Laurel shot her a wounded glare. “Not to discredit your fighting skills or anything! You’re an excellent fighter. Felicity on the other hand… not so much.”

 

“I am _trying_ my best,” responded a third voice, as Felicity made her entrance to the Arrowcave with energy and spirit neither Laurel or Thea currently possessed. Shutting down the tablet she’d been so fiercely eyeing, she planted a gentle kiss on the former’s cheek in greeting. “On my way here, I got an idea of how to track our Lieutenant Trouble. This version of Laurel- this _Black Siren_ \- has an actual sonic cry, which is how she’s so easily able to knock down all those buildings. I figure we can find a way to track it, but I’ll need to run it by Cisco first.”

 

“Until then we can just wait for more buildings to drop,” Thea hummed, confound disappointment evident.

 

“Let’s hope that won’t be the case,” Laurel countered. With a nod directed at Thea, she turned to gaze at their respective suits displayed behind glass cases. “Come on, time to suit up.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Don’t be cautious, don’t be kind_

_You’re committed, I’m your crime_

_~Copycat, Billie Eilish_

* * *

 

Of course she found herself in an abandoned warehouse.

 

The floor was littered with chips of cement and dabbles of moonlight slipping through the cracks of a tattered rooftop. A putrid, musty stretch tinged the air, one she tried her best to ignore as she silently made her way through the building. While doing so, she noted several pieces of… mostly intact furniture. A couch, a coffee table, a few chairs, and even a cracked mirror were present around the open space.

 

 _Homey,_ she mused satirically, observing her distorted reflection with disinterest.

 

She settled down on the couch and propped her legs up on the coffee table. It was stiff and tough, although she’d hadn’t expected it not to be. Not that it really mattered. She’s slept on much worse.

 

Cold seeped through the fishnets implanted on her sleeves and settled upon her skin. Instinctively, she curled her arms around herself in an attempt to soak in their warmth. It was mildly successful, although her leather suit did little to help matters.

 

A headache also pounded at the walls of her skull, painfully persistent. She must have fallen hard, she assumed, when she had been arbitrarily whisked from her world to this one only a few hours ago. The question as to _why_ was still unknown to her. One moment she’d been wrecking her usual terror on the poor, unsuspecting citizens of Central City with Reverb and Killer Frost, and the next she was blacking out and waking up in an empty street with aching bones and a rattled mind.

 

It was relatively easy to identify she had somehow winded up on Earth-1. The technology of it was far less advanced than any other Earth she knew. Moreover, she would often overhear Zoom and Reverb discussing it frequently enough- it was to be the former’s new kingdom, after all.

 

And wait… had they sent her here? By _herself_?

 

 _No. This wasn’t them,_ she’d scoffed, dismissing the thought immediately and thinking herself foolish for even considering it. _They’re not idiots._

 

But then, who else had the power to do something like this?

 

_Does it matter? What I need to focus on is getting home._

 

And she would. She already had a plan in motion to accomplish such a task. Once she had managed to gather her bearings after discovering her placement on this Earth, she recalled the list of doppelgangers she knew that lived in Central City. Cisco Ramon, Reverb’s doppelganger, was the first to come to mind. He had interdimensional travelling abilities gifted to him as well; creating a portal to Earth-2 would be a simple feat.

 

Except… there was a small problem.

 

Ramon was apart of Flash’s team, and wouldn’t hesitate to lock her up with the rest of their metahuman prisoners for being an accomplice of Zoom. If he was going to help her, he’d need a damn good reason to.

 

So what better way to gain some leverage and influence over him than to knock down a couple of building for a few days?

 

Admittedly, it wasn’t a solid plan. And she _definitely_ could’ve come up with something better if her body wasn’t currently being consumed by exhaustion and a headache wasn’t trying to tear apart her brain from the inside. But at least it was something.

 

She retrieved a phone from one of the compartments in her suit. It wasn’t hers; she’d slipped it off some lady waiting at a bus stop, and luckily, it had data and no password. She clicked on an app concerning the latest news and was unsurprised “Star City’s Laurel Lance” featured in various headlines, with almost all of them detailing stories about the fallen buildings. A small part of her felt pity for her doppelganger having to handle the backlash of her crimes, but it wasn’t enough for her to care completely. If she was half as smart as her, she’d find an easy way to diffuse the situation.

 

And if she didn’t, well, that wasn’t exactly _her_ problem.

 

Setting the phone down on the coffee table, she curled up on the couch and rested her arm under her head to be used as a pillow. Flooding the remaining thoughts from her brain, she succumbed to her exhaustion and allowed sleep to claim her.


End file.
